My Request
by zeeraray
Summary: Alpha world, year 2025, Okabe and Kurisu finally have an important talk.


**My Request**

Note: Ok so this is a sad little fanfiction I came up with..

I was thinking that Okabe is such a leader in the whole story so why not in the alpha worldline too, with all the SERN and stuff, why couldn't he be the one who wanted Susha to go back in time, even though she never met him.

My native language is not English, so please excuse me for the mistakes.

I didn't put who is saying the dialogues, because it's only between two people, so very easy to follow.

The story is set in alpha worldline, somewhere in year 2025, but I have a feeling it's in the winter.

 _ **0.571015**_ _ **α**_ _ **2025/10/31 10:45:23**_

It was a usual, normal day, busy with the same old impossible research until that happened.

 _Beep, Beep_

''Miss Kurisu, your father's on the line from Japan.''

Oh that was strange.

''Ok, coming, you calculate this again Lucy.''

''Hi dad, it's weird of you to ever call me, is everything fine?''

''...''

 _Silence._

'' Dad?''

''Stay calm Christina, it's me, please act normal.''

 _HIM!_

It's him! It's really _him!_

Is he crazy, calling here!

''Hi _dad_ , I'm _so_ _glad_ you called me, I was thinking of you too.''

 _It's been such a long time…._

''It's good enough, relax, they cannot eavesdrop, I've put a false tap for them to listen to.''

… _...Since I heard his voice..._

'' Really? How very _thoughtful_ of you!''

 _How have you been? Do you still…._

''Haha, ok, so listen... I wanted to know, are you planning on visiting Japan any time soon?''

Is he stupid? Does he even know how hard that would be!

''Why, are you feeling _alright_ , Dad?''

''There something I wanted to give to you, do you think it would be possible for us to meet?''

 _Really?_

 _If only….._

''Depends upon how urgent it is? I think I can get a few days off to visit you, but are you sure you're feeling **ALRIGHT**?''

''Yes, its very urgent, I haven't got enough time. When will you be coming?''

Well, it's been such a long time, it's not really that hard, not for me at least, and he requesting me, maybe we'll never get any chance to meet ever again... that's a very sad thought though.

''I think I can get the second week off next month.''

''That's great! That would be perfect. So Tokyo's not an option, I think I'll meet you near your father's old town, does he still lives up there?''

''Yes, I think it's probable.''

'' Alright, thanks Kurisu, it means a lot to me, but I'll have to go now, take care of yourself.'''

''Be safe daddy, Bye.''

 **Hirosaki Castle,Aomori, Aomori, Japan**

Around twilight of this chilly winter evening, I reached it.

''Is anyone here?''

It was really creepy there, why don't they take care of that place anymore?

He said he'll be there.

''Hey, is anyone here?''

Then I heard a noise of someone stumbling in the distance.

''Ahh...''

''Who there? Okabe? Is it you?''

''Yes."

And as he came out of the shadows, blood dripping from the side of his black coat.

''Oh my.. how did _this_ happen? Sit down.''

I could feel the blood rushing from my face. He looked … the same but a little older, I could see some old scars, white lines and wrinkles, proof of his hard work through the years.

''I had a little problem deflecting them from coming to this route, but don't worry, they don't know I'm here, unless they followed you, in that case.. ahh...''

''Ok let's stay calm, let me go and get some help..''

''No Kurisu, are you crazy? I'll be fine. Besides, I saw this coming anyways.''

''What do you mean you saw this coming? And how can you say you'll be fine?''

''Trust me, it's not as bad as it looks, and even if it is, it's alright, because you're here now.''

''Hun?''

''Look, I've got something very important to give you.''

Then he took out an USB from his pocket and handed it over to me.

It was pretty old, and had a cute little figure on it, probably a gift from _her._

''What's this?''

''It's all my research up until now.''

What?

Don't tell me….

''Okabe? Why are you giving it to me?''

''You're the only one who can take care of it, Daru's with Yuki, so I don't want to trouble him with the burden of carrying it, and it's very dangerous for anyone else to carry around, but you're already researching it, so I hope it wouldn't be any trouble for you, I mean, you can just read it once, you don't even have to carry it, I'm sure you'll remember it just fine.''

Why? Why? Why?

Is he giving it all up? All his life's work he risked so much for? Even when Hashida and I tried to stop him, when it wasn't too late... Why all so suddenly?

''But what's with you? Why can't you take care of it yourself? What are you planning to do?''

''Kurisu, I told you .. ''

He grunted, '' I don't have much time..''

This time I felt as if the earth underneath my feet disappeared. My knees started shaking, then they gave up and I fell to the ground.

''How long….?"

''I don't know, all I know is that all I have is this year, because somewhere…''

''How did you know?''

''Suzuha once told me so…''

''Suzuha.. ..?''

''Suzuha, you remember her right, the girl who used to work downstairs at that CRT shop for a while, that year…she came from the future… I told you then but you were a little skeptical about it then...''

Well, then I had some pride issues, if I had know then how much you were suffering…. because of me...

But then it dawned upon me, I could see Okabe was waiting for me to understand it but my mind was just shutting everything out, Suzuha … that girl… she never liked me… she disappeared ...timetraveler .. that mean someone succeeds! I hope it's Okabe's research that finally makes it all come true… But why was she with us.. Did she know something like this was going to happen one day… _did_ she ... _did_ she know when and where _we… is_ _that what Okabe means by she told me…._

''OH MY GOD''

I couldn't breath, I knew what's the price of knowing the future, l knew what attractor field and convergence could do. There's no going around it. _Never._ That's why Mayuri...poor Mayuri… and now Okabe…

'' OH MY…''

''Calm down Kurisu, I need you to calm down, I've got you to promise me you'll take care of this, _please_ Kurisu''

''Why''

I finally let out a cry, after all those years, I _finally_ cried.

''This is how it's supposed to be, forgive me I never told you, but I always knew, I'm surprised I made it this far ..ahh..''

He was clutching his wound as if it had gotten very painful all of a sudden.

''Hey lay down and let me look at it.''

But one look at it made me realize there wasn't much I could do to help it. But nevertheless, I tried to pressure it with all I could find.

''How are you now?''

''Better… thanks….''

It was night now, very dark and quiet.

We stayed like we used to stay, observing the silence that was engulfing our lives.

He started taking again, this time I could feel the weakness in his voice.

''Hey Kurisu, Say in the coming years, suppose Daru goes to working on the time machine, and

suppose you already have made it…''

I couldn't believe he was still worrying about it.

I felt like crying so bad.

I held this hand and pressed it. He pressed it back.

''Okabe….''

But he seemed too determined to talk about this.

''Suppose he's very good, with his hacking skills and stuff, suppose he makes his presence known, a unknown phantom, suppose he can contact you without them finding out, suppose he could do that, do you think you could _help_ him a little?''

I noticed the begging in his voice, the _helplessness_ …

But why is he so obsessed with this, what could we achieve with a time machine, what happened just happened, it's not like any of us can go back.

''How will _that_ help? What could he do with it? What could anyone do with it?''

''Kurisu, I told you… Suzuha is Daru's daughter.''

''So?''

Then the gravity of what he said dawned upon me… Suzuha .. the time traveler.. Suzuha .. Daru's daughter.. That means she travels time… That means he succeeds … that means ….that means…

'' _Hope.''_

''Yes, that's right.''

Okabe sounded happy, like you do when one of your dumbest students finally solve a easy equation.

''That's great… that's _hope!'_ '

I said smiling.

Because I knew we had already lost to SERN... lost to the world ... in the present, but if somehow, by some amazing miracle, if we could change something in the past…. _If_ … _if_ I could _help_ you.. _convince_ you…. to _change your mind_ …

I was lost in these thought when Okabe said,

'' You should go now.''

''Hun?''

''I told my friends to pick me up from here by midnight, they might be coming here anytime soon. They shouldn't see you, now that you're working for the SERN. They might misunderstand.''

''I can't leave you alone like this.''

''It alright, I'll be fine, they'll be coming any minute, they'll pick me up…''

I didn't know what to say…

As I was thinking over this, he said,

'' Hey Kurisu, do you think _she'll_ forgive me?''

I knew of whom he was talking about. I sometimes wonder the same thought.

''I'm sure that _she_ will.''

''Really? I'm so glad.''

More silence, how awfully quiet this place was…

''Hey, go now, _please._ ''

''Alright, I'll go, but you better be alive when your friends come, understand?''

''Of course, I promised them I would be so.''

''Hey take care of yourself, ok?''

This was not goodbye, this was _never goodbye_ , it's a _promise,_ because we'll see each other again, perhaps not now, not in this worldline, but somewhere, we'll see each other again, right?

''Ok, you too.''

''Hey, See you.''

 _Someday, Somewhere, in a much Better place, a much warmer place…_

''See you too.''

 _Promise me…_

And then I left.

And as I was going, tears flowing from my eyes,I promised I will do whatever I could to change this present for a better future.

I could hear his phone ring.

Perhaps his friends were near.


End file.
